Jerrod
Jerrod 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], who made his debut appearence in the same game. About Jerrod Jerrod is the son of Kitana and Liu Kang, the former emperors of the NetherRealm. Jerrod grew up in the NetherRealm to become it's superior emperor, until Raiden and Liam took control of the NetherRealm. Attacking Edenia Sometime during the first quarter of 2016, Jerrod, Fox and the NetherRealm army attacked Edenia and Emerald's Palace. After Jerrod lost a battle against Rain, the army retreated back to the NetherRealm. The Showdown in Greenwich Jerrod was one of the NetherRealm's many warriors who attacked Greenwich along with Raiden. However, when Raiden was defeated and Liam's body was fused with the One Being, Jerrod and the other warriors disappeared back to the NetherRealm. Planning on attacking all the realms After retreating back with Liam, Jerrod, Fox and Liam planned on attacking all the realms at once. However, they were interrupted by Jade, who told them that the Outworlders are planning to attack the NetherRealm. Jerrod later held back Outworld's soliders. Attacking the Elder Gods' Temple Jerrod was last seen attacking the Elder Gods' Temple, along with Liam and the rest of the NetherRealm's army. Appearence Jerrod wears a black, red and silver battle armor. He has a very white skin and a black hair. He has a three-headed gold trident. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Jerrod variations moves from long ranged dark magic and flames attacks to close quarters trident attack. Signature Moves Dark Magic focuses on long to medium ranged, traps and projectiles attacks. * Hellhands: '''Jerrod raises his hand while hands rise from the underground to capture the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Smashing Hellhands. In this version, the hands will smash the opponent. *** This attack can be performed in 3 different ranges, Close, Medium '''and '''Far. * Skeleton Hands: '''Jerrod summons skeleton hands to perform various attacks: ** '''Distraction ** Choking ''' ** '''Smash * Orb of the NetherRealm: '''Jerrod sends a magical orb at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Seeking Orb. ** Another enhanced version of this attack is called Exploding Orb. * Stone Legs: '''Jerrod creates a stone-based leg trap. ** The enhanced version is called '''Stone Body. Hellfire focuses on all combat ranges fire attacks. * Fireball: '''Jerrod throws a fireball at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Fireball. * Fire Hand: '''Jerrod torches his hand and fires the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Fire Hands. * Fire Orb: '''Jerrod sends a fire orb at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Seeking Fire Orb. ** Another enhanced version of this attack is called Exploding Fire Orb. * Heat Wave: Jerrod sends a heat wave on the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Fire Wave. * Fiery Choke: Jerrod chokes the opponent and burns his face. ** The enhanced version is called Face Burn. * Flame Shield: 'Jerrod uses a flame shield. '''Trident ' focuses on all combat ranges trident based attacks. * '''Trident Stab: '''Jerrod stabs the opponent with his trident. ** The enhanced version is called '''Trident Slam. * Trident Toss: '''Jerrod tosses his trident at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Toss & Stab. '''In this version, after Jerrod tosses his trident at the opponent, Jerrod pulls the trident from the opponent's body and stabs him. * '''Trident Dash: '''Jerrod dashes with his trident at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Dash & Slam. * Trident Flame: '''Jerrod points his trident at the opponent and burn him. ** The enhanced version is called '''Fire Tornado. * Deflect: '''Jerrod uses his trident to deflect projectiles. '''X Ray: The King of Hell Jerrod bounds the opponent's legs into the ground. Then, he sets the opponent on fire and kicks him in the face. Fatalities * 'Suicide (Dark Magic variation): '''Jerrod controlls his opponent. He makes the opponent hold his head tight, and pull his spine out of place. * '''Melted (Hellfire variation): '''Jerrod burns the opponent, causing his skin to melt. In the end, Jerrod crushes what's left from the body. * '''The Three-Headed Trident (Trident variation): '''Jerrod stabs the opponent hardly with his trident, causing the opponent's head, heart and body to rip out of their place. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Hellish Hands (X Ray): '''After Jerrod bounds the opponent's legs into the ground, Jerrod will pull out his trident and tear the upper body part of the opponent. * '''Brutality #2: Detaching Orb (Dark Magic variation): '''The exploding orb Jerrod sends at the opponent will detach any body part from the opponent's body. * '''Brutality #3: Flame Head (Hellfire variation): '''After Jerrod will choke his opponent, the opponent's head will be set on fire. * '''Brutality #4: Javelin (Trident variation): '''Jerrod throws his trident at the opponent's face, making the opponent's head to fly along with the trident. * '''Secret Brutality: Smashing Hand (Dark Magic variation): '''Jerrod's skeleton hand will smash the opponent repedetly on the ground, until he's officially dead. * '''Secret Brutality: Deflect (Trident variation): '''Jerrod deflects the opponent's projectile. Other * '''Throw: '''Jerrod chokes the opponent, then slams him on the ground. * '''Friendship: '''Jerrod creates a teddy bear and gives it to the opponent. * '''Babality: '''Jerrod turns into a baby. he accidentally touches one of his trident's pointy head, and cries. Quotes As Jerrod * You're the one my master wants! - (to Liam) * The throne is mine, fool! - (to Raiden) * You dare attacking my home?! - (to Abir/Erron Black) * Soon enough you'll be mine! - (After winning one round against Scorpion) * You are nothing! - (to Liu Kang) * You look like the rapist who came here last week - (to Abir) * Aotakark! - (Outro) As Edward Richtofen * We need to retrieve the daggers! - (to Abir as Takeo Masaki) * Perhaps you can open our gate - (to Nate) * I have a mission for you, Mr. Black - (to Erron Black) * Get lost, Shadowman - (to Jerrod as Edward Richtofen) * I used to kill things like you - (to Spider-Man/One Being) Ending As Jerrod ''Jerrod has defeated the One Being and took control of his power. With that power, Jerrod went to the Elder Gods Temple and requested for mercy from the Gods. However, the Gods didn't like the idea to give a second chance to the one who led the attack on their temple. Suddenly, Jerrod exploded and left the temple burning in order to revenge. If he was alive, he would be smiling his whole life. As Edward Richtofen Dr. Edward Richtofen came to this dimension with only one goal - retrieve the Kamidogu Daggers and return home. Upon picking the daggers, his friend Dr. Monty, reached the area and told him he'll give him anything he wants, in exchange for the daggers. Richtofen gave Monty the daggers, and a day later, he found himself in the house, just the way he wanted. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence General Jerrod Jerrod wears Liu Kang's Dark Emperor clothes. King Jerrod Jerrod wears a dark cape, a helmet, and a NetherRealm medallion on his battle armor. Everything else remains the same. Edward Richtofen Jerrod turns into Edward Richtofen from the Call of Duty Zombies games. His trident turns into a broken test tube. Intros and Outros Regular Skin 'Intro 1: '''Jerrod rises from the underground / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Jerrod is being prepared for the fight by a group of skeletons / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Jerrod does some pyrotechniques tricks / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Jerrod sharpens his trident / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Jerrod performs four hand gestures while screaming screaming "Aotakark!". Then, the whole area is flooded with Lava. General Skin All four intros and outro remains the same. King Skin The second, third and fourth intros remains the same. '''Intro 1: '''Jerrod comes to the area in a chariot / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Jerrod sticks his trident in the ground and smiles maniacly while the area is burning slowly. Edward Richtofen Skin The third and fourth intros remains the same. '''Intro 1: '''Richtofen throws the Summoning Key to the air and returns it back to it's case / Enters fight stance. '''Intro 2: '''Richtofen shoots a zombie with the Ray Gun Mark III / Enters fight stance. '''Outro: '''Richtofen opens the Summoning Key and sucks the "camera" into it. Then the screen turns black. Trivia * Jerrod's facial look reminds Shinnok's facial look in Mortal Kombat X. ** Because of that, a fan theory suggested that Jerrod is actually the son of Shinnok and Kitana, and not Liu Kang and Kitana's. ** This theory was proven right in dialouges between Jerrod and Liu Kang. * Like Bo Rai Cho's Nikolai Ending, Jerrod's Richtofen Ending is also a teaser for Dominate. * Jerrod's outro quote "Aotakark!" is the name of the volcano "Krakatoa" backwards. * His Edward Richtofen skin is treated like a normal character, like Abir's Takeo Masaki Skin, Bo Rai Cho's Nikolai Belinski Skin and Kuai Liang's Tank Dempsey Skin * Jerrod was supposed to be a DLC character and to be featured in the [[Kombat Pack - Debut Pack|''Debut Pack]]. However, he ended up in the full game. ** Forrest Fox took his place in the DLC pack. * He's named after Kitana's father, Sindel's husband and Edenia's king, King Jerrod. ** Coincidentally, Jerrod (Kitana's son) is also a king like his grandfather.